


These Tired Eyes of Mine

by CosmoKid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s05e01 Creatures of the Night, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Pre-Slash, Season/Series 05, Who needs canon right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 18:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12513456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoKid/pseuds/CosmoKid
Summary: “You could smell anxiety on me, right?” Stiles asks the second he hears the call connect. His voice is breathless and tired.“Stiles?” Derek asks, sounding half-asleep. He doesn’t know where Derek is, let alone what time it is there.“Anxiety. You could smell it on me, right? Like with the werewolf senses and being able to smell emotions? You could smell anxiety on me?” he asks and lips his lips nervously. He blinks several times, trying to calm his breathing. Derek doesn’t speak for a few moments, just breathes on the other side of the line.Or Stiles phones Derek after the first attack in season five





	These Tired Eyes of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> idk i just felt like writing
> 
> title taken from im yours by the script

“You could smell anxiety on me, right?” Stiles asks the second he hears the call connect. His voice is breathless and tired.

“Stiles?” Derek asks, sounding half-asleep. He doesn’t know where Derek is, let alone what time it is there.

“Anxiety. You could smell it on me, right? Like with the werewolf senses and being able to smell emotions? You could smell anxiety on me?” he asks and licks his lips nervously. He blinks several times, trying to calm his breathing. Derek doesn’t speak for a few moments, just breathes on the other side of the line.

“Yeah, Stiles, I could,” he says softly like he’s trying to diffuse a situation. “It was always intertwined into your scent. Why are you asking me this?”

“Malia couldn’t,” he whispers and leans against his bedroom wall. “Not until today. And I’ve known her for so long and we’ve been dating you know and she just never smelt it before. And I know it’s still there. But am I being unreasonable? I don’t know what to do because it feels like my girlfriend doesn’t know anything about me, but less than a year ago, she was a coyote and I just don’t know anymore. I’m being unreasonable, right? There’s no point for me to be worrying about this, it’s so stupid and ridiculous, but I just don’t know. There’s so much she doesn’t know and I know she’s trying and I’m trying and we’re all trying, but I just don’t know. I feel like I’m taking advantage of her sometimes. God, I feel so stupid. I just don’t-”

“Stiles, Stiles, calm down,” Derek says and Stiles pauses when he speaks. “Just breathe, Stiles.”

He listens and he breathes. And it feels a little like the first time he’s breathed in the last few years. It’s still shallow and quick and panicked, but it’s calmer now. He feels a little less like he’s hyperventilating.

“Just breathe,” Derek continues and Stiles listens. He doesn’t know why he called Derek of all people. He’s just stressed and worried and it’s just too much. All of it. “Are you okay, Stiles?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m okay,” he says and takes a deep breath. “We got attacked. At the school tonight. This guy, he had talons and Jesus, I thought he was going to kill Scott. But then this beta came out of nowhere and he helped, but I just. He uh he claims that we were in fourth grade together, but I just don’t trust him. And I don’t know why. I just don’t trust him at all. And I don’t know.”

“I trust your judgment,” Derek tells him and he doesn’t even realize he’s letting out a sigh of relief until he hears Derek chuckle at it quietly. “You said Lydia wasn’t the kanima and Lydia wasn’t the kanima. You said Matt was controlling it and Matt was controlling it. You figured out Scott was a werewolf before he did. You said the killings were sacrifices and they turned out to be sacrifices. Most of the time, your judgment has been right, Stiles. If you don’t trust this beta, then I don’t trust this beta.”

“Thank you… Derek, thank you. That helps a lot,” he says quietly, sinking to the floor. He takes another deep breath, trying to sync his breathing with Derek’s. “I know I could just be paranoid, you know? And I think that’s what everyone else thinks.”

“I trust your judgment,” Derek repeats firmly. “And even if you are being paranoid, I think you’ve earned it after everything you’ve been through.”

“That helps so much, you have no idea how much that helps,” he breathes out. He glances at the bed, wondering if it’s worth it to get up and move to it.

“I think I do,” Derek says and he sounds like he’s smiling. “It always helps to talk to people about it.”

“It does, yeah. Talking, it helps. A lot,” he says, letting his legs lay flat on the ground in front of him. He closes his eyes and rests his head against the wall.

“You can talk to me, Stiles, anytime,” Derek tells him firmly. “Just call me, I’ll answer. If you need someone to talk to, just call me.”

He opens his eyes wide as his mouth falls open. That’s unexpected and he doesn’t know how to react. It’s such a relief, but the shock hits him like a bullet. “Thank you, Derek. Thank you so much. I know you’re out of Beacon Hills and you shouldn’t have to deal with all our shit anymore, but I just didn’t know who else to call.”

“Stiles, I mean it. If you need someone to talk to, call me,” Derek says again in an even firmer tone. “Even if you just need an outsider’s opinion or if you just want to talk, you can call me. Just because I’m not in Beacon Hills anymore, it doesn’t mean you can’t talk to me.”

“Thank you,” he repeats and for a moment, he feels safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)
> 
>  
> 
> i realised the other day that this doesnt quite follow canon but eh, season five was a mess, so am i, whatever 
> 
>  
> 
> come scream with me on [tumblr](https://cosmo-k-i-d.tumblr.com/)


End file.
